Useful phrases
General expressions Yes - Eo No - Nong Hello, hi, basic greeting - Mai Hello (back), standard answer - Mai (wai) Good morning, afternoon, evening - Mai ninku, baninta, zekita How are you? - Haya la? I'm fine. And you? - Nen. Li ha? Goodbye - Om wayun Thank(s) (you) - Pai (li) No thanks - Soi nong You're welcome - Mai pau Here you go - Mai za Excuse me - Yau I'm sorry - Yauka I (don't) know - (Nong) jo I (don't) understand - (Nong) jebo Can you help me please? - Soi leo I would like... - Soi... I speak a little... - Weka ... si I don't speak any... - Nong weka... (Mandarin) Chinese - Hanka English - Ingilka Arabic - Arabaka Spanish - Espanyaka Russian - Ruska Portuguese - Putugalka Urdu - Uruduka Indonesian - Bahasaka Bengali - Bangalka Malay - Malayuka German - Doichika Japanese - Nihonka Italian - Italka Hindi - Hindika Family and You Welcome - Mai nende Please come in - Soi nubo What's your name? - Haya senka...? My name is... - Senka... Mister..., Miss... - Ba..., Ma... Nice to meet you - Mai jobo I am...- Wa... May I call you...? - Tus wa kaka li...? Allow me to introduce myself - Tus wa henka walo I'd like to introduce you to my family - Soi henka li vanyo This is my father, mother, brother, sister - Uwau uba, uma, bua, mea I have no, one, two, three sisters - Mea meng, kwa, sun, yem le I have (no) brothers or sisters - Faben (nong) le This is my husband, wife - Uwau vabu, vawana I (don't) have (any) children - Ben (nong) le I have two sons and a daughter - Bembu sun ai bemwana kwa le I'm from China, Australia, Mexico - Wechu Chongan, Ostorelan, Mehikan I live in Shanghai, Melbourne, Acapulco- - Dora Zaheh, Melboron, Akapulkoh Counting one - kwa two - sun three - yem four - pan five - jom six - vai seven - teo eight - dia nine - sasta ten - nini eleven - nini kwa twelve - nini sun thirteen - nini yem fourteen - nini pan fifteen - nini jom sixteen - nini vai seventeen - nini teo eighteen - nini dia nineteen - nini sasta twenty - sunini thirty - yenini fourty - panini fifty - jonini sixty - vainini seventy - teonin'''i eighty - '''dianini 200 - sumel 300 - yemel 400 - pamel 500 - jomel 600 - vaimel 700 - teomel 800 - diamel ninety - sastanini one hundred - mel 900 - sastamel 1,000 - pol 2,000 - sumpol 3,000 - yempol 4,000 - pampol 5,000 - jompol 6,000 - vaipol 7,000 - teopol 8,000 - diapol 9,000 - sastapol 10,000 - dua 20,000 - sundua 30,000 - yendua 40,000 - pandua 50,000 - jondua 60,000 - vaidua 70,000 - teodua 80,000 - diadua 90,000 - sastadua 100,000 - wisti 200,000 - sumwisti 300,000 - yemwisti 400,000 - pamwisti 500,000 - jomwisti 600,000 - vaiwisti 700,000 - teowisti 800,000 - diawisti 900,000 - sastawisti 1,000,000 - bena 2,000,000 - sumbena 3,000,000 - yembena 4,000,000 - pambena 5,000,000 - jombena 6,000,000 - vaibena 7,000,000 - teobena 8,000,000 - diabena 9,000,000 - sastabena 10,000,000 - nungu 23 - sunini yem 27 - sunini teo 75 - teonini jom 97 - sastanini teo 123 - mel sunini yem 423 - pamel sunini yem Two kids - Ben sun Five cars - Nia jom Six kilos - Wambio vai 25 grams - Bio sunini jom 90 minutes - Sirio sastanini 50,000 rupee - Rupiah jondua half - sumbe third - yembe quarter - pambe ...and a half - ...ai sumbe first, second, third - na kwa, sun yem tenth, hundredth, four thousandth - na nini, mel, pampol the fourth street - nuno na pan the tenth beer - binso na nini The time What time is it? - Haya rio? It's (one, two, three...) o'clock - Ata rio na (kwa, sun, yem...) It's half past four, five, six - Ata sumbe ze pan, jom, vai It's a quarter past seven, eight, nine - Ata pambe ze teo, dia, sasta It's a quarter to ten, eleven, twelve - Ata pambe ku nini, nini kwa, nini sun It's five to one, five, eight - Ata jom ku kwa, jom, dia Excuse me, could you tell me the time? - Yau, tengi ka wa haya rio? I (don't) have a watch - Tatil (nong) le At what time shall we meet, eat, go? - Rio hana om deche, kiza, de? When shall we go? - Hata om nuchu? In the morning, afternoon, evening, night - La ninku, baninta, zekita, manta At noon, midnight, sunrise, sunset - La banin, bamanta, nintito, vunuto What's the date? - Haya ninka? It's August 10th - Ninka Diamaro na nini January - Kwamaro February - Sumaro March - Yemaro April - Pamaro May - Jomaro June - Vaimaro July - Teomaro August - Diamaro September - Sastamaro October - Ninimaro November - Maumaro December - Zemaro Sunday - Kwata Monday - Sunta Tuesday - Yenta Wednesday - Panta Thursday -'Jonta' Friday - Vaita Saturday - Teota week - Ninyo Next week, friday, month - Ninyo, Vaita, maro zenu Last week, friday, month - Ninyo, Vaita, maro yeku What day is it? - Haya anin? It's Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday - Anin Kwata, Sunta, Yenta On Friday, Saturday, Sunday '-La Vaita', Teota, Kwata Today, tomorrow, yesterday - Nintau, zemanta, ninye Travel I would like a ticket for the train, bus, ferry - Soi desha tos fanai, naini, sotuni Where can I buy a ticket? - Hala tengi paza desha? A (business, economy, first, second) class ticket - Desha na shibo (wenti, pasi, na kwa, na sun) Is there an express train? - Gefanai la ha? The train to Plymouth, Moscow, Mumbai - Fanai de Pilimas, Maskavah, Mumbaih The train from Plymouth, Moscow, Mumbai - Fanai chu Pilimas, Maskavah, Mumbaih When is the train (to Acapulco) leaving? - Hata fanai (de Akapulkoh) chu? When does the train (from Nairobi) arrive? - Hata fanai (chu Nairobih) de? A single, retour ticket please - Soi desha na de, wainu What platform does the train leave from, arrive at?- Dezeo hana be fanai chu lai, de lai? Is this the bus to town? - Awau naini de bandola ha? Where is this bus going? - Hala naini wau de? Excuse me, is this seat taken? - Yau, raya wau obora ha? Where is the bus station, railway station? - Hala nainila, fanaila? Can you tell me where the ... is? - Soi ka wa ala na ... I'm lost - Nojong Straight ahead, to the left, to the right - Noshi ku, la yino, la zano Take the second street to the right - Nubo nuno na sun la zano Then take the third street to the left - Tai nubo nuno na yem la yino And go straight ahead (until you see the railway station, museum, city hall) - Ai de noshi ku (deche weyun fanaila, yusudo, dolado) Hey! Taxi! - Hea! Vani! I'd like to go to the hotel, restaurant, airport - Soi de naido, kizado, nenila How much is it to the airport? - Hiwi popa de nenila? Please stop here - Soi bas lau Please turn back here - Soi wainu lau This is the wrong direction - Ano woisa Please turn right, left - Soi de zano, yino (Please stop at) this, that building - (Soi bas la) audo wau, ye Lodging Where is the reception, please? - Yau, hala dozala? Where is the car park, please? - Yau, hala churala? Hey! Anybody home? - Hea! Uyu la ha? Do you have a vacancy? - Bea zazang la ha? I would like a room - Soi bea A single room, a double room - Bea tos ukwa, bea tos usun I would like a room with running water - Soi bea le aso ya sonu Does this room have a toilet? - Choraya bea wau le ha? I would like a room with hot water - Soi bea le aso sham How much do you charge per day? - Hiwi pazako tos anin? Is that including (all) meals? - Aye lebo kito (yo) ha? I intend to stay for a day, a week, a few days - Ke lara anin kwa, ninyo kwa, anin si What's my room number? - Haya dau na bea? What floor is my room on? - Dongi hana bea la? Roomservice? I would like to order a...- Hea dezua! Soi haza... I stay in room no. 301 - Dobo bea na yemel kwa Please take my luggage to room... - Soi deza bosonyo bea... Please wake me up at 7:00 AM - Soi monzon wa la rio na kwa la ninku I'll leave tomorrow (afternoon, evening) - Denu nuchi zemanta (la baninta, zekita) Please have my bills ready by the time I leave - Soi jamoyo pazako tos eta nuchi Do you have room for a tent, caravan/camper? - Labo la tos dongo, doni ha? Where is the shower block? - Hala dombe na shimbea Food Food, water, eat, drink, dish, beverage - Aki, aso, kiza, soza, kisa, soto Restaurant, snackbar, (food) stand, market - Kizado, sauzudo, chipo (na aki), chipola Let's go to a restaurant! - Om de kizado! Is there a (Cantonese, Italian, Chinese) restaurant in this town? -'Kizado (Kwonton, Ital, Han) la dola wau ha?' Do you have a table for two, three, four? - Nunya tos usun, uyem, upan la ha? I reserved a table in the name...- Kubora nunya tos senka... I'd like a table at the window - Soi nunya lu shenum I'd like to see the menu -'Soi weyun jezako - Hea dobu, doana!' Waiter, waitress! - Soi pazako! Check please! - Soi haza... I would like to order...Bread, greens, vegetables, meat, rice,potatoes, pasta/noodles - Binki, pesanyo, peki, seki, lanki, pem, sobin Chicken, pork, beef, fish - Kwo, wil, mul, gan (Tomato, chicken, mushroom) soup - Runso (chu chom, kwo, sefo) I'll have the tomato soup - Haza runso chu chom I would like the fried chicken with noodles - Soi kwo osauzu lu sobin Does that come with fries? - Pempe lu aye ha? Is the salad included? - Aye lebo venki ha? Is this dish spicy? - Kisa wau piju ha? Is this halal, kosher - Awau halal, kosher ha? Does this contain meat, beef, pork? - Awau bole seki, mul, wil ha? I'm allergic to shellfish, peanuts, sesame - Waimi peleng, vuvos, risul I am prohibited from consuming alcohol, pork, beef, meat - Tusung wa kiza piso, wil, mul, seki May I see the wine list? - Soi weyun yoko na suso I'd like some white, red wine - Soi suso lam, yam si. Do you have local wine? - Suso lashi le ha? What's today's special? - Haya asisa na anin? What can you recommend me? - Haya soi noka? May I have some more bread? - Soi amau na binki May I have another drink? - Soi soto mau I would like to order dessert now - Soi haza zekisa tau This is not what I ordered - Awau nong aya be haza ya May I smoke here? - Tus en jenza ha? Where is the smoking area?- Hala dombe na jenza Medical I'm ill, dizzy, nauseous - Wa semi, dadaju, kimi Pain, illness, medication, hospital - Ayai, ami, miki, semido Do you take medication? - Kikiza miki ha? I have a headache - Titi yai I have a stomach ache - Biki yai I have a sore throat - Kembo yai I have a temperature - Misham I'm in a lot of pain - Yai wi I have diarrhea - Yaiza soboi I'm vomiting (all the time) - Monki (tato wi) I think I have food poisoning - Je wa yaiza iminki na aki I used drugs, alcohol, marijuana, hashish - Kiza juvo, piso, jujem, juzun I have been stung by a bee - Zundi japyu wa I'm having an allergic reaction - Yaiza waimito I think I have the flu - Je wa yaiza romi Can you give me something for the pain? - Soi pau miki tos ayai (I think) I need a doctor - (Je wa) tinza umomi I need a doctor who speaks French, Arabic, Chinese, English - Tinza umomi yu weka Faransaka, Arabaka,Hanka, Ingilka Could you please call me a doctor? - Soi kava umomi wa It's an emergency! - Tincheta lo! What's the matter? - Haya doi? Does this hurt? - Awau yai ha? How long has it been like this? - Ata hiwi ya shau? Is this the first time this has happened? - Awau tato na kwa en to ha? How old is your baby? - Tiro hiwi simben le? Has it been able to sleep last night? - Tengi kwi zon mantai? What kind of medication do you take? - Miki hia kikiza? Do you take medication? - Kikiza miki ha? This is a prescription for some tablets - Awau hazako na miki Take one three times a day (before each meal, after each meal) - Kiza akwa tato yem tos anin (ku kito yo, ze kito yo) You should go to the hospital -'Tinti de semido' This is broken, sprained, infected - Awau bai, ominda, omito I have a prescription - Hazako le I would like some plasters - Soi shotol si I have sunburn (on my back, arms, face) - Wa nimpi (la zeze, lele, kuku) Do you have anything for a cold? - Miki le tos vemi ha? Accidents and Problems I'm lost - Nojong Help! -'Leo!' Hey! Police! - Hea! Murenyo! Call a doctor, an ambulance the police! - Kava umomi, semini, murenyo! I have been robbed - Al pompau wa My wallet, car, bag has been stolen - Al minza pabos, nia, bos I have been beaten up - Al cheche wa I have been hit by a car - Nia che wa I lost my wallet, id, driver's license, passport - Mole pabos, senkoko, munoko, bosho Is there a police station nearby? - Murendo la fafau ha? I'd like to report a crime - Soi toka aminja (The perpetrator) went that way! - (Uminja) de noi! The weather Weather - Titom The weather is good, bad, changing - Titom nen, ming, tonyin Is the weather good? - Titom nen ha? How is the weather (tomorrow, today)? - Haya titom (zemanta, nintau)? It's cold - Ven It's warm - Sham It's hot - Shansha It's very hot - Shansha wi Is it cold outside? - Achi ven ha? Is it raining(, snowing, hailing)?- Tiso(, mwere, tikos) de ha? I'm cold, hot - Venju, shanju I'm too hot, cold - Shanju, venju vivi Rain - Tiso It's raining - Tiso de Snow - Mwere It's snowing - Mwere de Wind It's blowing - Tihum Tihum fum Storm - Funto It's storming - Funto la It's thundering - Tibum muhim It's freezing - Revento la Sun - Nin It's sunny - Nin la (dindi) Moon - Mam The moon is shining - Mam la dindi Money and Shopping I'd like to change money - Soi yom apa What's the exchange rate for (U.S.) dollars,Euros, Yuans? - Hiwi vambe na yom na Dolar (na R.J.), Eroh,Yuan? I'd like to change some traveller's cheques - Soi yom posho na ununai Where do I sign? - Hala tinti sentan? What time does the bank open - Rio hana al jamil parado? What time does the bank close? - Rio hana al kai parado? Twenty bucks - Pio sunini Fifty cents - Simpio jonini Can I help you? - Soi wa leo ha? No thank you, I'm just looking - Soi nong, la yun sisi How much does it cost? - Hiwi popa? How much does this/that cost? - Awau/aye hiwi popa? How much does this hat(, pen, bread) cost? - Tia(, koya, binki) wau hiwi popa? This costs 3 dollar - Awau popa dolar yem Can I try it on? - Tus wa jango keja? Can you take it out, please? - Yau, soi mombo What size do you take? - Haya wanio be za? What is the size (of this, that, these pants)? - Haya wanio (na awau, aye, sungo wau)? I would like to... - Soi... I would like to buy this one, that one - Soi paza awau, aye I'll take it! - Ke paza! That is all - Oyo Would that be all? - Oyo ha? Can you wrap it for me? - Soi totol Can I buy all? '- Tengi paza ayo ha?' No, it's too expensive - Nong, zapa vivi Going out Where would you like to go? - Hala soi de? What would you like to do? - Hata soi jam? What about the cinema, a restaurant, disco, the theatre, a museum? - Soi tanudo, kizado, senjido, nyando, yusudo ha? What is playing? - Haya tenyun? What time does the movie begin, end? - Rio hana tanu nuku, bas? Does this film has English subtitles? - Tanu wau le vuko na Ingilka ha? I (don't) like action, scifi, romantic, fantasy movies - (N'ong) nenju tanu na nyeru, jonokeo, juva, jekeho' Is this a chick flick? - Awau tanu na wana? I've already seen it - Kwi weyun Let's get out of here - Om nuchi lau What did you think of the film, play, concert, exposition? -'Hashi jesa tanu, nyanto, jito, munyunto?' I think it was excellent, awful, alright, entertaining - Jesa ya wanen, sangileng, nen, wenye I'd like to reserve for a party of four - Soi kubora tos upan I have a reservation in the name... - Kubora tos senka... I'd like to cancel my reservation - Soi monto akubora I want a refund - Pauka amompa Would you like to dance (with me)? - Keju senji (lu wa) ha? May I take over? - Tus wa yonza ha? Can I buy you a drink? - Tus wa paza li soto ha? I love, hate this song! - Nenju, minju ajika wau lo! Let's sit down for a while - Om nura sinta Do you want to go outside? - Keju nuchi ha? Are you single? - Vavang ha? Can I see you again? - Tus wayun li ha? I love you - Nenju li I'm sorry, I didn't know she was with you - Yauka, nong jo yu lu li Sports When is the match starting? - Rio hana fito nuku? I'd like to go see a football match - Soi weyun fito na vuchero Which teams are playing? - Finyo hana jafi? I'd like to sit behind the goal, at the halfway line - Soi nura ze chebeo, la sumbeno What's the lineup? - Hayu woyoko? Who's the forward, goalie, that central defender? - Hayu kuche, chaku, uwairu ban ye? Goal! Yay! Fio! Nye! Hands! Offside!- Foul! Penalty kick! - Lele! Kuvi! Feja! Fonche! Run! Pass! Shoot! To the left! - Gevu! Tunche! Che! De yino! That's a schwalbe! -'Akombon lo!' Hey ref! Are you blind? - Hea ufiren! Yunjung ha? Go Penguins! - Oi Dobune!